Karin Fertilises an Egg
by Erebus Kioku
Summary: Karin and Aobouzu celebrate their 25th anniversary in an eggsciting way. By having sex.


Hello again everyone. I know how much you all the Karin/Aoubozu pairing, so here's a fic about them having sex. Enjoy!

Also, I just want to point out that, as far as I know, this is the very first sex fic for Yuki Yuna is a Hero in the English language. You're welcome.

* * *

Karin shut the door behind her tiredly and slid her shoes off. "I'm home," she called out automatically, not expecting a response seen as Aobouzu wasn't supposed to be back yet. To her surprise though, she heard her wife's melodic voice calling her from in the kitchen.

"…!" Aobouzu said.

"Oh, you're back already? How're Togo and Yuna doing?" she asked. Aobouzu visited her old friend and her wife quite frequently.

"…" Aobouzu said, filling her in on the details. "…, …"

"Huh? Sure, just give me a second."

' _She has a surprise for me? I wonder what it could be?_ '

Curiosity piqued, she hurriedly changed out of her work clothes and headed into the kitchen, only to be met with an incredibly arousing sight: Aobouzu, lying on the counter completely naked, slathered in Hollandaise sauce.

"Oh? You're in that kind of mood huh? Well I wasn't expecting this all of a sudden, but I'm not complaining," Karin said, a rakish grin crossing her face.

"…, …" said Aobouzu.

"…What? Anniversary? N-No way, we got married in September…" Karin replied, trying not to panic.

"…"

"The day we met…? Eh, twenty-five years!? I can't believe it's been that long already… time goes faster when we get older huh?"

' _Am I really that old already? Geez…_ '

"…, …"

"Yeah you're right, twenty-five years is something worth celebrating! Let's make a night of it!"

Karin whipped off her shirt and pulled her trousers down, feeling a fire starting to build below. With a lusty moan, she grabbed Aobouzu and crushed their lips together eagerly, caressing her glossy body.

"…!" Aobouzu stammered out, hardly able to think clearly enough to speak. She reached down with her arms and pulled Karin's briefs off. To her disgruntlement, her wife wasn't hard yet, and she reached down and gave her a squeeze to encourage her, deepening the kiss as she did. Karin responded by tightening her grip and pressing Aobouzu closer to her body, kicking her trousers from around her ankles as she did. She broke the kiss and pushed Aobouzu back onto the counter, ready to give her wife the ride of her life, but…

"…?" Aobouzu said.

"Er…um, just…give me a minute," Karin said, turning around in embarrassment.

' _Come on you stupid thing, work!_ ' she seethed, pumping at her dick furiously.

Nothing. A solid minute ticked by as she waited for her body to take the hint, but eventually she had to admit to herself that it wasn't going to happen. Red faced, she turned around, not meeting Aobouzu's eyes.

"Um…sorry, I can't…you know, it happens sometimes…" she offered feebly.

Aobouzu blinked. "…?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"…" Aobouzu turned around and folded her arms sullenly. "…, …, …"

Karin started in shock. "What!? No, of course not! You're just as beautiful to me as you were when we were younger! Besides, you're an egg fairy, you don't even look any different than back then…"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. "…, …!"

"N-No, that's not what I meant…and it's got nothing to do with us!"

' _Dammit…I guess I have to swallow my pride…_ ' Karin cringed.

"Honestly, the truth is…well, after a certain age, sometimes, it's hard to, um, perform on cue, sexually speaking…I mean, I'm not as young as I used to be…"

Aobouzu turned her head back to look at her. "…?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Karin said, pulling her trousers back up. "I'm sorry…you know I love you just as much as the day we got married, right?" she said, still feeling guilty. The last thing she wanted was for Aobouzu to think that she was some sort of trophy wife!

"…" Aobouzu said, kissing her. A thought occurred to her then. "…, …"

"What? Yuna said something about my age?" Karin said self-consciously.

' _Am I starting to look old or something?_ '

"…!"

"She gave you something for me? …Something for the kind of problem that can happen at my age?"

Aobouzu nodded and pulled out a wrapped present from her handbag.

"She said she knows how much I love supplements so she's sure I'll enjoy these? I wonder what it is…" Karin pulled the paper off and looked at the bottle. She stared at it in silence for a moment.

"…?" asked Aobouzu.

" Er…" Karin didn't know what to say. There in her hands was a bottle of little blue pills, ready for the taking. She didn't know whether Yuna thought she was being funny or if she was actually trying to help, but either way the thought of Yuna slipping her Viagra was kind of…weird.

"…?"

"You don't know what they are? Uh…well, they're kind of, um…sexual aids…" she mumbled.

"…, …?"

"Might as well," Karin replied, shrugging. The bottle said to take one only, but she was in a hurry damn it, it was her anniversary! Throwing caution to the wind, she necked two of them. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

"…"

"…"

"… So how's work been just lately?" Karin asked.

"…" said Aobouzu.

"Oh, good."

* * *

Half an hour later Karin was finally ready to get it on, so she flipped over their special egg timer to keep track of how long they went at it. Taking her clothes off again, she pushed Aobouzu back onto the counter and caressed her gently, gazing into her beautiful glowing topaz eyes and slipping her fingers into the jagged, symmetrical obsidian crack running around her body.

"…!" Aobouzu moaned, pleasure overwhelming her.

"What, you like that?" Karin growled, leaning down and licking the edge playfully.

"…!" whined Aobouzu.

"Well if you really want I guess," Karin said, flipping her around. She licked her wife's alabaster back, relishing the Hollandaise enhanced taste.

She started to open the condom packet, then stopped. "You know, I've been thinking just lately. Having twelve kids is all well and good, but the house feels empty now that they've moved out. Let's have another half dozen egglets…no, a dozen!"

"…" Aobouzu agreed.

Karin threw the condom to the floor forgotten, then licked off the rest of the sauce, before getting into proper position. As much as she was enjoying teasing her, the Viagra had done its job well and she couldn't hold herself back any longer. Lining herself up, she plunged her meat stick into Aobouzu like a toast soldier being dipped into a soft boiled egg.

"…, …!" Aobouzu screamed.

"You're damn right it is!" Karin grunted, pulling back and thrusting forwards again, harder this time, drawing a low moan from her wife as she felt Karin pushing into her chalaza. Aobouzu's albumin started seeping out of her as she became more aroused, and Karin stopped thrusting and lapped it up with her tongue, happy to get a protein boost.

Aobouzu moaned and gripped onto the counter as best she could, her stubby set of three fingers scratching into it. Her mind went blank as Karin started thrusting at a steady pace, grabbing onto the widest part of her shell for support.

"You know, Doctors say that eating too many eggs is bad for your cholesterol, but I'd still eat you like this every day even if it killed me you sexy minx!" Karin said.

"…, …!' Aobouzu retorted.

Karin blushed heavily. "Wow, you really know how to talk dirty don't you? You little deviled egg!" she said, not letting up her pace. The feeling of Aobouzu's slick insides, as smooth and rubbery as a hardboiled egg white, was driving her wild with desire.

Aobouzu could feel the membranes around her chalaza stretching outwards and contracting back with every thrust of Karin's enormous baguette. It felt as though it might become detached from her yolk with the pounding it was taking, and she briefly wondered if the cause of death on her death certificate would be 'excessive fornication'.

Karin nibbled on the nape of Aobouzu's neck like she was snacking on a scotch egg at an all you can eat buffet, drawing another yelp from her wife. Then she poured some more Hollandaise sauce over her, lightly seasoned it with salt and pepper, then licked it off before pulling out and shoving her tongue in skilfully. She swirled it around like she was poaching an egg, feeling Aobouzu jerking in surprise.

"Not bad huh? I've been practicing on soft boiled eggs when you're not around!" she bragged.

How romantic, Aobouzu thought. She sure was lucky to have such an eager to please wife. They kept the tongue action up for a few minutes, until Karin stopped and unceremoniously rammed her pepperoni rod back into Aobouzu's gaping baby chute.

"….!" Aobouzu groaned.

"Wha- geez, don't use that kind of language!" Karin said, cheeks flushing redder than then already were. She wiped the sweat out of her eyes and lifted Aobouzu's hips up slightly to get easier access, thrusting harder and faster than she had before, but after a mere minute pulled out without warning.

"…!?" Aobouzu whined.

"I can't help it, I want to see your cute little face when I come!" Karin moaned, flipping Aobouzu around onto her front. She adjusted her position and plunged back inside, thrusting even faster than before, like she was racing towards the finish line of the world's most erotic egg and spoon race. Aobouzu felt like her insides were being scrambled as she was pounded by Karin's gigantic Knockwurst. She just couldn't wait to be impregnated by her wife's DNA blaster.

"Are you ready for my mayonnaise, baby?" Karin gasped out. She could feel herself reaching her limit. With a shudder and loud shout, the two of them made egg mayonnaise together.

After the two of them had caught their breath, Karin pulled out, relishing the sight of Aobouzu's thick, golden yolk covering her still erect penis. ' _Wow, that Viagras really something._ '

"Geez, what a mess. Aren't you going to clean me up?" she said.

"…" said Aobouzu, hovering down and starting to lick her clean, deep throating her while she was at it.

"Yeah, it did work pretty well huh? I could probably go another round, if you're up for it," she said, grinning lasciviously. "Besides, there's a better chance of you getting pregnant the more we go at it."

"…" Aobouzu said, flying back up and kissing her. Really, the thought of spurting out 12 egglets from the same hole Karin had just spewed her holy procreative milk into filled her with happiness. Nature was so poetic sometimes.

Karin reached over the counter and pulled out the egg whisk, flipping the egg timer around again while she was at it. It looked like they were going to get a lot of use out of their toys tonight.

* * *

They kept up their activities for two hours, by this time however it was starting to become clear that something wasn't quite right. An hour after that, a humiliated Karin was driven to hospital with a nasty case of priapism. Thankfully she made a full physical recovery, but her pride was bruised for months. Life is hard sometimes.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
